Problem: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p - 6}{p + 2} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $p + 2$ $ 5p - 6 = \dfrac{p + 2}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(5p - 6) = p + 2 $ $30p - 36 = p + 2$ $29p - 36 = 2$ $29p = 38$ $p = \dfrac{38}{29}$